


猫薄荷之灾

by FeatheRing_X



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 猫化, 用药
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheRing_X/pseuds/FeatheRing_X
Summary: 克劳利确实打算为所欲为，不过和阿滋拉斐尔认知的有点出入





	猫薄荷之灾

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢猫右太太可爱的图片  
> 以及，图片虽然很可爱这篇却是PWP(/ω＼)

“可是——我怎么知道，它敢对你这么做呢？”克劳利甩着尾巴，事不关己地说着。他长条状的身体能让他恰好把嘲笑的脑袋搁在书桌上，而脚稳稳当当撑在地上。

阿滋拉斐尔呼吸急促，无力地瘫在桌上，尾巴垂在桌边。

都是猫薄荷惹的祸，他怎么能因为克劳利与这小盆栽相安无事就大意地尝它的味道呢，现在他一个奇迹都施展不了，克劳利可以对他为所欲为。

克劳利确实打算为所欲为，不过和阿滋拉斐尔认知的有点出入。

他舔舔鼻子，感到口渴难耐，“停下！”他凶狠地冲着盆栽咆哮，叶子恐惧地哗啦啦抖动，猫薄荷的气味神奇地消失了。

大概这可怜的小植物不仅学会了控制气味的散发，还能兼职一下抽风机。

克劳利跳上桌，亮黄的眼睛锁定了猎物——长大嘴伸出舌头喘气的阿滋拉斐尔。

没有半点反抗能力的阿滋拉斐尔。

“喵——别过来！”他饶有兴趣地看着毛发蓬松的白猫努力在情欲中分神警告自己，充满了泪水的蓝眼睛没有半分威慑作用，反而水灵灵像情人娇嗔的模样。

热度太过了，这火热从鼻尖开始，延伸到胃，接着反向上冲到头脑，最后在他身体的每个角落横行霸道。阿滋拉斐尔开始视线模糊，委屈、羞辱而无助，“你个坏猫，克劳利，大坏猫！”

克劳利觉得够了，好吧，其实不会够，但叫他干看着不办事儿显然也行不通啊。他一步步逼近了在情欲的热浪中打滚的阿滋拉斐尔，“好啦，伙计，我可是在想办法帮你呢。”他叼起阿滋拉斐尔毛茸茸的尾巴，温和地咬住，“你看，要一直这么下去，你准会疯掉的。”

克劳利根本没想干什么好事儿！阿滋拉斐尔觉得更多的热度扑来了，克劳利的嘴里像冒着火，烧焦了他的尾巴，又烧酥了他的脊背，而且、而且，他觉得下面……他的后穴也是，火燎又酥软，需要抚慰，至于前面，好吧，他已经很不体面地用尾巴蹭了好一会儿会阴，以至于他怀疑克劳利能在他的尾巴上尝出别的什么来。

“哦，你已经准备彻底了。”克劳利狡猾的脸出现在他的面前，俯视着他，如果不是在完全困于情欲的状态阿滋拉斐尔绝不会把自己的胸腹袒露给克劳利，“喵…”他有气无力地叫唤，“准备什么？”

明黄色的眼睛闪闪烁烁，“你马上就知道了。”一根……粗大的、火热的东西抵上了他湿答答的后穴，代替克劳利作了回答。

阿滋拉斐尔惊恐地瞪大眼睛，“喵——！这不行！绝对不！”他甚至勉强做到打了个滚，可克劳利比他快得多，那长长的黑色影子一扑就截住了他。

“我喜欢你好久了，阿滋拉斐尔，看在我给你带的那么多蛋糕、寿司，还有现在是我先表白的情况下，你就勉强承认一下你也挺在乎我吧。”克劳利的话把阿滋拉斐尔冲的晕头转向，以至于没反应过来自己后边已经被一个可怕的大家伙撬开了。

他晕晕乎乎地将爪子搭上克劳利，忘乎所以地用后穴讨好着他带来快感的东西，后穴一次次开合，每次都送上所有。克劳利深深地嵌在他里面，太深了，他只能柔软地像只雌猫一样叫春，白黏的液体被一次次带出，连他后腿的毛都给浸湿了。

明天，克劳利一定得给他带双份的可丽饼，不然休想得到他的原谅，他迷糊地想——在被几次狠狠地推进送上高潮后。

克劳利心满意足地用自己长长的身体圈住他宝贝的战利品，与之共同沉沉睡去。


End file.
